Olhos Negros
by JudsHevellyn
Summary: E se Lílian Evans tivesse se apaixonado por Severo Snape?


** Olhos Negros**

* * *

O salão principal estava sufocante, era um dia extremamente quente. Como se não fosse ruim o bastante ter que ficar trancada ali para prestar um exame... Não que eu fosse ruim em alguma disciplina, mas era pressão demais. Mas aquele era o último N.O.M. que eu precisava prestar, e era o da minha matéria favorita: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Passei os últimos meses dando o melhor de mim para poder tirar pelo menos "E" em cada N.O.M, e este era meu último teste. Apenas mais este e eu poderia tirar alguns dias pra relaxar... Passar um tempo esparramada na beira do lago, deitada na grama. Com ele... Exatamente como fazíamos antes de virmos para Hogwarts. Suspirei. Aquele não era o momento de sonhar acordada com Severo Snape, com Sev. Aliás, essa era uma coisa que eu me pegava fazendo com uma frequência cada vez maior, sabe-se lá por que. Acho que eu sou muito estranha, às vezes... Sacudi a cabeça, clareando a minha mente. Naquele momento eu precisava me concentrar no pergaminho que estava em cima de minha mesa. Baixei os olhos para e ele e procurei me concentrar nas perguntas.

* * *

Quando finalmente saí dali, fui direto para o lago. Algumas das minhas amigas estavam lá, e me juntei a elas, um tanto desanimada. Sev nunca se aproximava de mim quando elas estavam por perto. Não podia culpá-lo, pois elas não gostavam dele. Admito que algumas atitudes dele me incomodavam, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele só agia daquele modo por causa de suas más companhias. Se eu ao menos pudesse afastá-lo de Avery e Mulciber... Já havíamos conversado sobre isso, mas ele continuava a defendê-los. Ainda assim, eu tinha certeza de que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu pudesse abrir os olhos de Sev. E aí tudo ficaria perfeito... Minhas amigas não teriam mais motivos para não gostar dele, ele passaria a andar conosco... Voltaria ser exatamente como era quando nos conhecemos, e ele passou a me apresentar as maravilhas do mundo bruxo... Porque eu sabia que o Severo Snape que eu conheci pouco antes dos meus 11 anos de idade, o Severo Snape de quem me tornei amiga ainda estava lá. Ele estava escondido atrás daqueles olhos negros, eu podia vê-lo quando conversava com Severo. Mas, por alguma razão, ele tinha medo de se mostrar. Espiava escondido, exatamente como fazia no parquinho quando éramos crianças. Eu precisava convencê-lo a sair detrás daquela moita.

Fui acordada desse devaneio com um cutucão no braço. Virei-me para ralhar com Maria, que era quem havia me cutucado, quando ela apontou para uma faia, onde o metido do Potter e seu nojento bando estavam reunidos. E, para minha imensa fúria, eles estavam atormentando Sev!

Indignada, fui até eles, alcançando-os no exato momento em que aquele biltre arrogante do Potter enchia a boca de Sev de espuma.

–Deixem ele em PAZ! – Gritei, fazendo Black e Potter virarem-se para mim, Potter levando a mão livre aos cabelos, naquele gesto que eu tanto detestava. Como se fosse bonito parecer que ele havia acabado de desmontar da vassoura!

–Tudo bem, Evans? – Perguntou Potter, tentando fazer uma voz grave e madura. Como se aquilo me fizesse gostar dele. Como podia caber tanta arrogância dentro de uma única pessoa?

–Deixem ele em paz! – Repeti – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

Por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que ele estava realmente considerando essa questão, mas essa ilusão se desfez quando veio sua estúpida resposta:

–Bom, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

Várias pessoas ao redor riram daquela resposta idiota, me fazendo responder, com toda a frieza que consegui colocar em minha voz (o que não foi difícil, aquele garoto me deixava enjoada).

–Você se acha engraçado, mas você não passa de um cafajeste, um tirano arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.

–Deixo se você sair comigo, Evans – Ele respondeu, depressa. Essa sugestão me deixou enojada. –Anda... Sai comigo e eu nunca mais encosto uma varinha no Ranhoso.

–Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula gigante – Respondi, enojada.

–Mau jeito, Pontas – Disse aquele Black, com um ar risonho. Virou-se depois para trás, gritando – OI!

Só então reparei que Sev havia recuperado sua varinha. Houve um lampejo, e apareceu um corte no rosto de Potter, que salpicou suas vestes de sangue. Por menos que eu goste daquele tipo de atitude de Sev, pois sabia que Potter não o havia ferido fisicamente, precisei conter o sorriso cruel que tentava se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Bem ou mal, Sev estava revidando. Potter girou, com a varinha em punho, e num lampejo Sev estava pendurado no ar, de cabeça para baixo, com as vestes lhe caindo pela cabeça, causando uma explosão de palmas e gargalhadas ao revelar as cuecas encardidas de Sev. Nunca senti tanto desprezo por Potter em minha vida.

–Ponha ele no chão! – Gritei.

–Perfeitamente – Veio a resposta metida. O idiota acenou com a varinha, e Sev caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhando-se rapidamente das vestes, Sev levantou-se com a varinha em punho, mas Black foi mais rápido, lançando um Petrificus Totalus que fez Sev cair no chão, duro feito uma tábua. Aquilo me deixou fora de mim.

–Deixe ele em paz! –Berrei, erguendo minha varinha. Pela primeira vez, aqueles metidos pareceram preocupados.

–Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você... –Disse Potter, parecendo chateado com essa ideia. Como se eu não soubesse que ele só queria sair comigo para me exibir como se fosse um troféu. Isso era ultrajante.

–Então desfaça o feitiço nele!–Repliquei.

Com um suspiro de resignação, Potter virou-se para Sev e murmurou um contrafeitiço, de má vontade e acrescentando:

–Pronto. Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

E, para meu completo espanto, Severo respondeu da pior maneira que poderia:

–Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue Ruim imunda como ela!

Não consigo descrever o quanto aquilo me machucou. Me deixou absurdamente colérica, mas me machucou também. Mas eu não ia demonstrar nada disso. Severo Snape agora acabava de provar que não merecia nada de mim além do meu desprezo, por isso respondi com a voz fria e calma como gelo:

–Ótimo. No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

Para minha surpresa, foi Potter quem falou, vindo em minha defesa:

–Peça desculpas a Evans! –Gritou, apontando a varinha para Severo. Mas aquilo só me irritou ainda mais. Eu não precisava e não queria a ajuda dele.

–Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar –Gritei –Você é tão ruim quanto ele!

Ele pareceu chocado.

–Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... Você sabe o quê!

Como se isso o tornasse muito melhor que Severo. Já estava tão furiosa com tudo aquilo que decidi cuspir na cara do Potter todos os motivos que tenho para detestá-lo:

–Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... Até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

Dei as costas a todos eles e saí dali depressa. Não queria ver mais nada, não queria ouvir mais nada. Ainda ouvi Potter me chamando, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de responder. Fui direto para o meu dormitório.

Só me permiti parar para pensar no que havia acontecido quando me vi em minha cama, sozinha no dormitório, na torre da Grifinória. Naquele momento, os acontecimentos daquela tarde começaram a inundar minha alma em um turbilhão. Como Sev foi capaz de me tratar daquele modo, depois do que eu havia feito por ele? Eu sabia que ele tratava assim aqueles que nasceram como eu, mas eu sinceramente acreditava que poderia mudar isso, mas era óbvio que eu havia me enganado. Isso me deixou furiosa. Severo Snape revelou completamente quem era. Mas, por baixo de toda aquela raiva, havia a dor, maior e mais forte do que eu poderia ter imaginado, ao ponto de eu sentir as lágrimas ameaçarem saltar de meus olhos. Mas eu as contive. Severo Snape não merecia que eu sentisse tanta dor por causa dele, não merecia as lágrimas que eu derramasse por sua causa. Para ele agora, apenas o desprezo.

Não saí do dormitório pelo resto do dia, nem mesmo para jantar. Mas, naquela noite, quando eu já estava de camisola e pronta para dormir, Maria apareceu no dormitório dizendo que Severo Snape estava ameaçando dormir em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda se eu não fosse falar com ele. Ótimo. Era melhor acabar com isso logo de uma vez. Vesti meu robe e fui encontrar aquele estúpido.

–Me desculpe! –Foram suas primeiras palavras, assim que apareci em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

–Não estou interessada.

–Me desculpe!

–Poupe seu fôlego. – Eu não queria perder tempo com aquilo. Não ia desculpá-lo. Ele havia escolhido seu caminho, e eu não fazia parte dele. E nem queria fazer, se era aquele o lado para o qual ele seguiria. – Eu só saí porque a Maria disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

–Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue ruim, simplesmente me...

–Escapou? – Eu terminei a frase por ele, sem piedade. Ele não a merecia. – É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é? –Ele abriu a boca para me responder, mas tornou a fechá-la. Ele não tinha peito para negar isso, eu sabia que ser Comensal era o que ele mais queria... Acho que sempre soube, mas fingia não saber. – Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu.

–Não... Escute, eu não quis...

–Me chamar de sangue ruim? – Eu interrompi –Mas você chama de sangue ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo. Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele se debateu, mas não o deixei responder. Dei-lhe as costas e entrei pelo buraco do retrato, que eu havia deixado entreaberto para não precisar dizer a senha para entrar. Não queria Severo entrando na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Assim que fechei o buraco do retrato, fui novamente para o dormitório. Alguns me perguntavam o que havia acontecido, mas eu não quis responder. Independentemente do que se tenha acontecido, é difícil terminar uma amizade de tantos anos. Mas eu não podia continuar sendo amiga dele.

Severo continuou tentando falar comigo pelo resto do ano letivo, mas eu o ignorava, dava-lhe as costas e o deixava falando sozinho. Era difícil fazer isso, mas eu precisava seguir em frente. Foi um alívio quando as férias de verão chegaram e eu pude ir pra casa, ainda que isso significasse ter que aturar Petúnia. Mas o alívio foi temporário.

* * *

As férias de verão foram terríveis. Era bom estar com meus pais, mas Túnia sempre fazia questão de estragar tudo. Sev sempre era meu conforto nas férias. Costumávamos nos encontrar no mesmo parquinho onde nos conhecemos, era nosso porto seguro. Eu fugindo de Petúnia, e ele dos seus pais. Agora eu já não tinha mais essa fuga, e precisava aguentar as grosserias da minha irmã toda vez que meus pais viravam as costas.

No primeiro dia das férias, recebi uma coruja. Trazia um bilhete minúsculo e sem assinatura, mas eu reconheci a letra imediatamente. Dizia apenas "Estarei no nosso lugar. Todos os dias." É claro que o bilhete era de Sev. Não respondi, amassei o bilhete e joguei na lixeira. Mas admito que, antes de por o lixo pra fora, me peguei tirando o bilhete da lixeira, desamassando-o e guardando debaixo do meu travesseiro. Não sei o motivo de ter feito isso, mas não pude me desfazer dele daquele modo. Simplesmente não pude.

Passei todos os dias das férias resistindo ao impulso de ir para o parquinho. Eu sabia que isso era irracional, que eu deveria estar odiando Severo Snape com todas as minhas forças, mas a verdade é que a raiva havia passado, deixando em seu lugar apenas uma grande mágoa, e algo que talvez, só talvez, pudesse ser saudade. Mas evitei aquele parquinho com todas as minhas forças. Ele era coisa do passado. Assim como Severo Snape.

As férias acabaram, e não vi Severo nenhuma vez. Agora, eu já não sentia mais tanta falta... Queria apenas voltar para Hogwarts e estar com meus amigos de novo. Meus amigos que estavam contra aquele maldito bruxo das trevas. Mas admito que não pude ignorar o fato de que vi Sev na plataforma. Não lhe dirigi a palavra, ergui a cabeça. Mas eu não estava tão confiante por dentro quanto parecia por fora.

* * *

Quando as aulas começaram, percebi que Sev estava diferente. Ele estava sempre sozinho. Não via nem sinal de Avery, Mulciber, nem qualquer outro de seus amiguinhos Comensais. Na verdade, eu não via sinal de ninguém perto dele. Ele estava sempre sozinho. Com o tempo, na verdade, percebi que ele se aproximava de outras pessoas. Eram bem poucas, é verdade, mas eu tinha certeza de que eram companhias bem diferentes de Mulciber, por exemplo. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Mas ainda assim não o procurei. Sua atitude havia me ofendido muito, me magoado muito. E ele também não me procurou mais.

* * *

Passaram-se alguns meses desde que voltamos a Hogwarts, estávamos agora nas férias de Natal. Eu havia decidido passar esse período na escola, estava farta de Petúnia me aborrecendo. Além disso, queria adiantar alguns deveres, e é sempre bom contar com a biblioteca da escola.

Foi assim, que, em um dia de neve, quando eu saía apressada da biblioteca, com os braços cheios de livros e louca pra sentar em frente à lareira na sala comunal da Grifinória, que eu dei de frente com alguém. Recolhi os livros que eu havia deixado cair no chão, e esse alguém me ajudou. Era Sev. É claro que era. Recolhi os livros e tentei afastar-me dele o mais depressa que pude, mas ele não deixou, pondo a mão em meu ombro e falando baixinho:

–Lílian, por favor... Podemos conversar?

Seu tom de voz estava tão diferente do que eu estava habituada que eu acabei cedendo, com um aceno de cabeça. Ele sorriu. Esse também era um sorriso diferente. Não era cheio de sarcasmo, de escárnio, de deboche, como era o seu normal quando andava com aqueles repugnantes... Era um sorriso sincero, como aquele que vi em seu rosto quando ele finalmente me convenceu de que eu era uma bruxa. Ele me conduziu até uma sala de aula, vazia naquele momento, é claro. Todas as pessoas sensatas estavam nas suas salas comunais se aquecendo. Sentei-me em cima da mesa do professor e esperei que ele começasse a falar, mas ele não o fez... Parecia estar tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa.

Comecei a ficar impaciente, mas, se é verdade que algum dia eu conheci ao menos um pouco de Severo Snape, eu sabia que se falasse alguma coisa ele acabaria desistindo do que quer que fosse. Finalmente, ele começou a falar, encarando os próprios pés:

–Lílian... Li... – O uso do meu antigo apelido me surpreendeu. Havia anos que Sev não me chamava daquele modo. –Olha, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Sinto muito pelo que fiz. Nunca quis te tratar daquele jeito, nunca quis te ofender.

Mas, querendo ou não, ele tinha feito. E eu não ia desculpar.

–Você sempre chamou assim àqueles que nasceram como eu –Falei, com a voz fria como o gelo que eu podia ver da janela daquela sala –Você sempre ofendeu os nascidos trouxas. E eu nasci trouxa. Não sou diferente de ninguém, e me orgulho de ter nascido trouxa!

Subitamente, ele ergueu a cabeça. Havia em seus olhos algo de diferente, e seu rosto exibia uma emoção que não consegui identificar, mas que o deixava bonito de um modo que eu não seria capaz de imaginar. E ele começou a falar de um modo completamente diferente do qual eu estava acostumada, me deixando sem ação para interromper, mesmo que quisesse. Cada palavra parecia sair do fundo de sua alma, cada uma parecia uma confissão e um pedido por perdão:

–Eu mudei, Lílian! Não nego minhas atitudes, não nego quem eu fui, mas me arrependo daquilo tudo. Minha mãe se casou com um trouxa, e as brigas constantes me deixaram com uma raiva que eu simplesmente não podia refrear. Até onde eu consigo lembrar, sempre odiei aquele homem que deveria ser meu pai, mas que não agia como tal. E culpava a ele e a todos os trouxas por tudo de ruim que me aconteceu naquela casa... Até que você apareceu. Um lírio, um símbolo de bondade naquele mar de raiva. Mas isso não foi o bastante para refrear a vontade que eu sentia de me vingar, de colocar meu pai em seu devido lugar. Eu ansiava por me juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem e mostrar aos trouxas qual o lugar deles! Mas aí, ultrapassei um limite. Insultei você. Ver você se afastar de mim daquele modo, ouvir você falar daquele jeito comigo... Aquilo pareceu tirar o mundo de seu eixo. Admito que tentei ignorar isso e seguir em frente, mas o mundo não era mais o mesmo. Eu não era mais o mesmo. Tive um bom tempo pra pensar desde aquilo tudo, e percebi que eu já não me importava mais com minha "vingança". Tudo que sinto pelo meu pai agora é desprezo, mas não "culpo" mais os trouxas por isso. Tudo com que me importo agora é com você, Li. Por favor... Me dê outra chance. Me deixe te provar que eu realmente mudei.

Ele estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido em uma maratona. Parecia ter tirado um peso enorme das costas, peso esse que carregava já há muito tempo. E de repente eu percebi o que havia de diferente em seus olhos: o menino que ele fora não estava mais ali. Havia saído da moita, e não havia mais nada escondido atrás daqueles olhos negros, eu sentia que podia entrar cada vez mais fundo por aquele olhar e enxergar apenas a verdade. Como eu podia continuar zangada, ou até mesmo magoada com ele? Antes que eu sequer percebesse o que estava fazendo, pulei da mesa e o abracei. Ele pareceu surpreso e um pouco hesitante, mas retribuiu o meu abraço, sussurrando:

–Li... Senti tanto a sua falta...–Seu hálito fez cócegas em minha nuca.

Nos soltamos, mas não nos afastamos... Seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus, com uma intensidade que eu nunca havia visto antes. Parecia querer mergulhar em mim e ver minha alma. E aqueles olhos negros foram chegando cada vez mais perto... E, quando dei por mim, Sev estava me beijando! E, mais do que isso, percebi que eu estava correspondendo!

Quando nos soltamos, nenhum de nós disse nada. Senti Sev estava esperando por alguma atitude minha, mas eu não era capaz de fazer nada no momento. Estava simplesmente no meio de um turbilhão... E, em meio ao emaranhado confuso que eu havia me tornado, senti meu rosto corar. Para minha surpresa, Sev roçou um dedo em minha bochecha e sussurrou:

–Isso não precisa sair daqui, se você não quiser... Não quero te constranger, e não vou deixar que afete a nossa amizade. Mas eu precisava fazer isso. Ainda que fosse por uma única vez.

Diante daquelas palavras, eu percebi uma coisa: eu não queria que isso ficasse ali. Eu queria Sev do meu lado. Dessa vez, eu me aproximei. Eu o beijei.

* * *

É claro que fomos alvo de fofoca na escola pelas semanas seguintes, mas eu não me importava. Estava feliz.

Mas nem tudo estava perfeito. Potter, é claro, passou a atormentar Sev mais que nunca depois que comecei a sair com ele, mas a brincadeira perdeu a graça ao perceber que Sev simplesmente ignorava as suas provocações. Quando caiu na besteira de tentar azarar ele novamente, Sev propôs um duelo, apenas ele e aquele arrogante estúpido, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Confesso que fiquei um tanto apreensiva, afinal, Potter era inteligente. Arrogante, mas inteligente. Mas Sev também era. Venceu Potter com uma facilidade até risível, e aquele metido baixou a bola depois disso.

* * *

Alguns anos se passaram desde que terminamos Hogwarts. Sev e eu nos casamos, e temos uma filha linda... Com cabelos exatamente no mesmo tom ruivo dos meus, mas com os olhos espantosamente negros. Com os olhos de Sev.


End file.
